harry potter and the love of his life
by harry-p hermione-p
Summary: harry has to go to hermiones over the summer, what will happen?
1. hermiones

Harry woke up in his bed on privet drive. He looked at his clock that read 5:02. He got up lifted the loose floor board under his bed and removed a picture of Hermione and Ron. He stared at it for a few minutes before noticing how beautiful Hermione looked. She is your best friend he thought, I don't like her.  
  
Harry looked at the picture for a little longer and then put it back in its hiding spot. He went down for breakfast a little later and found that Aunt Marge was there. Dudly was off in the corner opening gifts she had brought him. "Hello". Said harry "don't give me that tone boy" she said and hit him hard in the shine with her cane. Harry remembered a few years ago he inflated her after he could take no more of her taunting. Harry ate breakfast fast and then was heading up to his room when something hard hit him in the head. "ouch" he yelled and looked down to see dudly laughing his head off with Marge. "shut the fuck up" harry shuted and they both stoped laughing. "what did you say to me boy?" skreemed aunt marge. Harry ran to his room and grabed all his things. He ran back down stairs to find unkle Vernon blocking his way. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and started to skrible on it. He gave it to hedwig and said loudly so Vernon could hear for hedwig to give it to suirus. Vernon jumpt out of the way ameadieatly and harry ran to get the rest of his things from in the cubered. He ran outside and walked down the street about 6 blocks. He waited there until dark. He flaged the night bus, and told stan the driver to drop him off at the burrow.  
  
When harry got to the burrow he nocked but nobody awnserd. He nocked harder, no awnser. He finally decided that they weren't home. He was about to step on the night bus when an owl came sweeping down. Harry took the letter and read  
  
Dear harry,  
  
We have all gone to romanya to visit Charlie. He is in the hospitle because of a dragon we wont be back unltil the day we go to Hogwarts. Ill see you on the train.  
  
Bye  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
So that's were he is. Harry thought. The only other place to go is hemiones he though. He steped on the night bus again and told stan to go to Hermione Grangers. When he got there he was standing in front of the biggest house he had ever seen, no it wasn't a house it was a mantion.  
  
He walked down the paved walkway and nocked on the door. Hermione awnserd, and when she saw harry she gave him a big bear hug. When she finally let go he said "hi". "oh harry you poor thing what did thoughs mean durslys do to you"? he had a little cut from a fall off the night bus that she was examining closely. "nothing". Said harry. "Its good to see you" she said, and hugged him again. Harry wished that he could stay in that position for ever, she was so warm and soothing. 


	2. the truth comes out

Hermione whent in the house and came back out with her mother and father. "hello" said harry. "Hello" said hermiones father shacking harrys hand. "so good to finally meat you harry" said Mrs. Granger. "harry why are you hear"? said hermione. "um…." "we would be happy to let you stay hear for the rest of the summer harry" said Mr. Granger. "oh, thank you Mr. Granger" said harry. "come on harry I have to show you your room" said hermione. Harry and Hermione walked up a ton of stairs until Hermione finally stopped in front of a door. "this will be were you sleep" she said. "I'm just down the hall if you need me" she added. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said goodnight. Then she walked of to her own room. Harry just stood there for a minute thinking. What was that for? He thought. It was just friendly it didn't mean anything. but he couldn't stop thinking how he so whanted to get another kiss from her.He laid in his bed thinking of that little kiss. Then he realized something. He loved her!  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to see hermione above him. He sat up so quick that hermione fell to the ground. Harry got out of bed and helped her get up. "sorry" he said. "that's ok" said hermione going red. " why are you in hear" ? harry asked. "I came to see if you were up yet" she said going even redder. "oh" said harry also going red. He looked at the clock which read 10:30. " I slept late" harry said. " I have some breakfast ready down stairs if your hungry" said hermione. "oh, thanks herms" replied harry. "DON'T CALL ME HERMS!" hermione yelled. "ok herms" said harry laughing. Harry looked at Hermione, there eyes met, and for some reson harry couldn't look away. She is just so beautiful, he thought. Harry took a step forward to hermione. He wanted to kiss her. But would if she pushed him away? Would if it ruined there friendship? But all of a sudden there was a knock on Harrys door. "harry are you In there? Called Mr. Granger. "ill be right out" harry called back. "id better go" said hermione. "ok' harry replied.  
  
Harry walked down to breakfast 10 minuts later. He sat next to hermione at the table and ate his breakfast in silence. After he had finished hermione spoke up for the first time during breakfast. " how did you sleep harry? She asked. " good" replied harry. "You"? he asked. "Fine, thank you" said hermione. "want to get our things early"? hermione asked. "shure" said harry.  
  
Harry called a cab while hermione got ready. When she came out they both went to London and got a drink at the leaky cauldron. Hermione tapped the brick with her wand and the entryway to diagon alley opened. "lets go get some gold and then we can get our school supplies" suggested hermione. "ok" agreed harry. Harry and hermione got there money and then went to quality quidich supplies so harry coud get some more wax for his firebolt. In the window of the store harry saw the most wonderful broom he had ever seen. The Flaming Nimbus. He just had to buy it. He whent in and found the manager. "how much is that broom"? harry asked. "350 galleons sir". "my lord"! "your harry potter" said the man. "100 galleons for you young sir." "why we wouldn't even have brooms if you hadn't beaten you know who" said the man. "oh" is all harry could say. Hermione went up to the counter and put down 100 galleons. "hermione you don't have to pay for it". Said harry. " happy birthday" said hermione. "oh" "thanks". Hermione smiled and her and harry walked out. After buying the rest of there school supplies harry and hermione decided to stay at the leaky cauldron for the remainder of the summer. Harry and hermione went up to there room and got changed. Harry went to the bedroom to wish hermione a good nights rest. He knocked on the door and hermione opened it for him. "sit down harry" she said. "hermione" said harry. " I have something to tell you" "what" hermione asked. "hermione, I think im in love with you" he said going pitch red. "the same hear harry" hermion said coolly, and she kissed him. He kissed her back. One of her hands was tangled in his messy hare the other cupped around his neck.. one of his hands was around her slim waist, the other in her silky hair. "I love you harry" she said. "I love you too" harry replied. And they both crawled into the bed and snuggled up close to each other knowing that there built up feelings had finally been realiesed. 


	3. a discovery

The next morning Harry woke up to find Hermione lying next to him. He wished that it could go on forever, Hermione and him lying there together. But Hermione moved a little and then woke up. "Good morning my love" said Harry. "Good morning" replied Hermione. " What are we going to do today"? Asked Hermione. " What I would like to do is spend the afternoon hear, and then go out for dinner maybe"? Replied Harry. "That sounds like a plan to me," said Hermione. Harry kissed her and she kissed back. Harry pushed his tongue forward, begging for entrance. Hermione more than willing opened her mouth and their tongues started to dance with each other. When they finally broke the kiss they were both gasping for air. " When are we going to tell Ron"? Asked Harry. "Whenever we feel like he can handle it," said Hermione. " Fine with me, I just hop it doesn't turn into a fight". Said Harry. " We both know that Ron will be jealous," said Harry. "ya" said Hermione.  
  
That night Harry took Hermione to Fazolies, a pasta type of restaurant. (I don't know if they have Fazolies in London.) Harry and Hermione ordered some large pasta to share. "Harry"? Asked Hermione. "What" he said, "Did you really mean what you said last night"? " That you love me"? " Yes Hermione, I love you and always will love you." Hermione pulled him into a huge hug." MY LORD, ITS HARRY POTTER"!!!!!!! Shouted a man a few seats away from Harry and Hermione. He came up and shook Harry's hand furiously. " Good to meat you Mr. Potter." Said the man. Harry looked past him and saw mad eye moody sitting in a one-seat table looking ate Harry with his magical eye, and the real one on his food. Hermione noticed this and told Harry they should go.  
  
"Did you se what was in his hand"? Asked Hermione. "Yes, it was some kind of leaf". Said Harry. " That was not just a leaf, that was the Angels Wing". Said Hermione. "What's that"? "The Angels Wing is a leaf that will make any person good, or evil ten times more powerful than they are in their current body". " You have to eat it," explained Hermione. " Maybe moody is guarding it so you know who can't get it". Suggested Harry. "Or he plans to use it himself". Said Hermione. "But why would moody want to be more powerful"? Asked Harry. "Maybe he isn't moody, maybe he's another mental trying to get you know who more powerful". Said Harry. " No, Professor Dumbledoor and the Ministry of Magic wouldn't be fooled by that trick again". Replied Hermione. "Lets get some rest before we continue this". Suggested Harry. "Ok" said Hermione. Harry kissed her and then they went to change in separate rooms. They both crawled into the bed and gave each other one last kiss before snuggling up next to each other and falling asleep. 


End file.
